


Protective

by finally_isaac



Series: 2020 Commissions [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying, Mild Language, Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finally_isaac/pseuds/finally_isaac
Summary: Angel Dust makes it his mission to protect his friend.Original Character made by Tumblr user@anitoonzforever
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s)
Series: 2020 Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Protective

There was a time when Angel would have immediately turned tail and run away from a scene like this ー that being, a little girl crying in the foyer of The Happy Hotel ー but that time had come and gone, replaced now by a feeling of urgency in the chest of the demon as he rushed forward. 

Charlie and Vaggie sat on either side of the nine-year-old, gently stroking her hair and holding her hand as she bawled helplessly. Charlie seemed to be having an easy enough time, whispering kind reassurances, but Vaggie looked mildly panicked in the presence of the human child. 

“What’s going on?” Angel asked with false bravado as he moved to stand before the three of them. “Gina? Why’re you crying, Doll?”

Gina looked up at him through her dark bangs, eyes rimmed in red and tears tracking down her cheeks in steady streams. She didn’t speak, instead, she launched at him the moment she saw him, as though she had to confirm it was really him first. 

Vaggie was biting her nails anxiously now but Charlie merely watched Angel and Gina with a fondness in her eyes that made Angel look away quickly. He turned his full attention to the child crying in his arms. “Hey,” he hummed softly, leaning down to be face-to-face in front of her. “Why don’t we go on a walk?” he suggested softly. He allowed one set of hands to loosely grip her shoulders, the other stroking through her jet-black hair. 

The girl nodded, her sobs having calmed to sniffles and hiccups, but she still didn’t speak. 

When Angel took her hand she didn’t pull away, so he considered that a good sign. 

He sent a look to the two hotel managers, a silent thanks, then turned to lead Gina out of the building. They walked in companionable silence ー only broken by Gina’s occasional sniffles ー until they reached an abandoned park that Angel had found and saved for just such an occasion. 

Ignoring her confused stares, Angel ushered Gina to the swings and sat her down on one of them. “Swings were always my favourite,” he told her with a smile, “But I’m too old for them now, y’know? I’ll break my back or somethin’!” Her soft giggle was rewarding enough to make the spider grin. “You gotta swing for me,” he explained, moving behind her so he could gently push on her back, “This way, I can live vicariously through you.” 

“You don’t even know what that word means,” she replied in a teasing tone, though her voice was quiet enough that Angel had to strain to hear it. 

He laughed and allowed the jest all the same. 

After a while, once Gina was swinging with a steady rhythm, he cleared his throat. “What happened?” 

He could hear Gina sigh too heavily for a girl her age before she spoke. “Just… bullies.” 

“Bullies?” 

Gina hummed the affirmative but said nothing else. 

Angel could feel his chest tighten in sympathy. He knew that kids could be cruel; he’d gotten his fair share of bullying, after all. Gina though… She was so kind, so quiet and sweet ー he couldn’t imagine why anyone would bully her. The thought made his fists clench. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he offered. He stopped pushing her, carefully stopping the swing so he could lean his face over hers, staring at her upside down. “I’m here for you if you need something, kid.” 

She smiled slightly and the sight warmed Angel’s heart. He’d always had a soft spot for kids but Gina was specifically very special ー she was shy and had been through so much but continued to be endlessly kind. 

In a way, Angel idolized her. 

“There were these kids,” she explained quietly ー Angel moved to sit on the ground in front of her. “They were older than me and they started throwing rocks at me. When I ran away they called me a baby.” 

“You’re not a baby,” Angel immediately promised. At the sight of Gina’s trembling lip, he opened his arms to her and she immediately fell into them. 

She sniffled helplessly. “I wish I was like you,” she whispered in a shaky voice, looking up at him with wide doe-eyes that always seemed to break Angel’s heart with their sincerity. “When people are mean to you, you’re mean back and then they leave you alone!” 

Angel nodded his agreement but he frowned. “Yeah, ya ain’t wrong,” he told her, stroking tangles out of her long hair slowly, “But you should never be like that.” 

“Why?”

He sighed heavily and thought hard for a moment about how to explain himself to a nine-year-old. He had a soft spot for kids, sure, but that didn’t mean he had any clue how to _talk_ to them. “Sometimes being mean to people just makes everything worse, even if they were mean first.”

Gina’s brows pinched together in an adorable look of confusion but she didn’t interrupt. 

“It’s like a snowball. The more snow you add, the bigger it gets. It gets bigger and bigger and bigger until it’s so heavy that you can barely move it.” He grimaced, unable to look his little friend in the eye… Sometimes he wondered how much she understood about his life. Someday she’d be old enough to understand his sins. Would she leave? Who would protect her? “You can’t move it and eventually you’ll get stuck underneath it. You’ll have all this snow on top of you, crushing you, and you can’t do anything about it. And the worst part? You’ll have nobody to blame but yourself.”

There was a long and empty silence before Gina muttered, “I’m not sure I understand.” 

Angel’s laugh sounded hollow to his own ears. “No,” he chuckled, “I guess you wouldn’t.” 

Gina reached up and tugged on his fringe ー a terrible habit that she’d picked up when they met and had never grown out of. He turned his attention to her obediently. “I don’t understand,” she repeated, “But I’ll keep being nice if that’s what you want me to do. I trust you.” 

Smiling at her sweetly, Angel nodded. “Good.” 

They hugged tightly for a moment before standing up, hand-in-hand. “But being nice doesn’t mean you have to take shit from punk kids!” he told her seriously, “Next time somebodies being mean to you, send them to me! I’ll scare ‘em straight.” 

Gina rolled her eyes fondly. “Don’t swear,” she admonished, “And I can’t send human kids down here.” 

Angel sniffed haughtily but allowed the subject to drop. “Let’s get some ice cream,” he announced, already pulling Gina away from the park. 

Her eyes widened in excitement and she let out a gleeful squeal. “I want chocolate!”

“I know you do,” Angel teased and they both laughed.

⧫⧫⧫ 

Getting ice cream took the better part of an hour but then they were back at The Happy Hotel, Gina chatting excitedly about a Unicorn-Esque demon they had passed by while Angel half-listened with a grin. He hummed and nodded noncommittally as she spoke but his mind was elsewhere… 

He wasn’t sure how to help Gina. If she was really being bullied ー and let’s face it, rock-throwing is a pretty intense bullying strategy ー then somebody needed to intervene before she got hurt. _But how?_ Angel knew the nine-year-old was too hesitant to seek help from anyone she knew in the living world but he had no way to go up there and deal with the problem himself… 

“Are you even listening to me?” Gina suddenly asked, tugging on Angel’s sleeve. 

He grinned down at her. “Yeah! ‘Course I am, darlin’.” 

She didn’t look convinced but she smiled regardless. “I’m gonna go find Charlie,” she told him, “I want to thank her for being so nice earlier.” 

“Alright,” he released her hand, “But don’t leave the hotel, Babycakes, it’s not safe to be alone outside.” 

She nodded in understanding and threw out a hasty “ _Okay!_ ” before running off. 

Angel watched her go until she turned a corner and fell out of his sightline. Then, with a long-suffering sigh, he slumped into a barstool beside the welcome desk. 

Husker was awake ー for once ー and cleaning some glasses. He truly looked the part of a grumpy bartender. 

Angel smiled coyly at him, leaning against the bar with lowered eyelids. “Get me a drink, handsome?” 

The cat-demon rolled his eyes at the spider’s antics but turned to obediently pour a glass of whiskey. “Long day?” he asked as he passed it over the counter. 

“Nah,” Angel admitted as he took a long sip, shoulders relaxing easily as the liquid burned down his throat, “Just tryin’ to figure out the answer to a tough problem.” 

“Well,” Husk muttered as he grabbed himself a bottle of cheap beer and leaned back against the bar, “Don’t be comin’ to me for advice.” 

Now it was Angel’s turn to roll his eyes, exasperated but fond. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Husky,” he promised, a smirk on his lips as he sipped at his drink.

“Good,” Husk replied. 

They were silent for long seconds, surrounded only by the creaking sounds of the old building and Husk’s frequent gulps from his beer bottle. Angel continued to contemplate his dilemma in his head, ideas chasing circles around each other until they ran out of speed and fell into oblivion. He felt… _Useless_. 

“Jeez,” Husk finally growled out, causing Angel to jump in surprise, “Alright, fine, I’ll bite! What’s got ya in a twist?” 

Angel raised a curious brow at the cat but only received an insistent stare back. Eventually, he grinned; “Aw, Husky! You _do_ care!” 

“Only for the next thirty seconds,” Husk quipped back with a pointed look. 

Angel sighed overdramatically before knocking back the remaining whiskey in his glass. When the burn lessened, allowing him to breath, he turned fully to the bartender. “Ginaー” 

“Who’s Gina?” Husker immediately interrupted. 

“The little girl that hangs out with me sometimes,” Angel huffed, “She’s, like, nine.” 

Husk nodded in understanding and gestured for Angel to continue. 

“She’s human, right? And she’s being bullied up in the living world…” He slid his empty glass across the bar and snatched the half-empty bottle that dangled loosely in Husker’s hand. The cat scowled and attempted to take it back, but Angel backed up and drank the rest quickly. “I want to help her,” he finally continued while Husk grumbled, “But, obviously, I can’t. I feel shitty about it.” 

Husk hummed in understanding ー though he still sounded annoyed. “I’ve got an idea,” he offered casually. 

“Yeah?” Angel perked up excitedly, coming close to the bar again. “Well tell me!” 

“Pay for your drink first.” 

Angel groaned heavily. “Really? Can’t just help me out with the kindness of your heart?” 

“What heart?” The smirk on Husk’s lips was infuriating. 

The drinks were overpriced, at best, but still… Angel sighed and pulled out his beat-up wallet. “How much?” 

Husk looked surprised. “Really? You never pay for drinks.” 

“Well,” Angel huffed in obvious annoyance, already pulling out a twenty-dollar bill, “This is important.” 

“Must be,” Husk agreed, taking the offered money. “There’s a place in Imp City called The I.M.P. They kill people that are still living up there,” he gestured vaguely upwards, “Why don’t you just hire them? Then Tina won’t get bullied anymore.”

“ _Gina_ ,” Angel corrected, slightly more irritated than he intended. “And I can’t hire assassins to kill a couple of snot-nosed teens! Gina would just be more upset if she found out I killed ‘em.” 

Husk shrugged. “Well, I tried.” He turned away from Angel to grab another beer for himself. “You’re on your own.” 

The spider sighed deeply, leaning all his weight against the bar. “Twenty bucks spent on nothin’,” he murmured. 

Husk rolled his eyes. “Stop pouting, Angel,” he scolded, sounding tired, “If you don’t want the kids killed then why don’t you go scare ‘em?” 

“How?” Angel hissed, “Maybe you forgot, but we’re kinda stuck down here.” 

“Go ask the people at I.M.P to borrow whatever they use to get there,” Husk drawled lazily, “You’re good at getting what you want ー I’m sure you can strike a deal with them. Besides, they live in Imp City… They’re probably stupid anyway.” 

Angel was quiet as he thought over the idea. It actually might work… Who knew Husk had a brain? 

Before he could thank the other demon, Gina came bounding back around the corner. “Angel!” she shouted, jumping at him excitedly ー he caught her easily despite stumbling in surprise. 

“Yes, babycakes?” he asked her sweetly, a hand coming up to card through the dark strands of her long hair.

She grinned happily at the nickname and wrapped her arms around Angel in a tight hug. “I have to go home but Charlie said I could sleepover this weekend! Won’t that be fun?”

“Hell yeah!” Angel agreed while he hugged her back.

She laughed, admonishing him for his cursing before jumping out of his arms. “I’ll see you this weekend then.” 

“Yes, yes you will,” Angel agreed with a wink before watching her leave. 

⧫⧫⧫ 

Charlie was kind enough to loan the limo ー as well as the drivers, Razzle and Dazzle ー to Angel the following day. Getting to Imp City took less than an hour and finding The I.M.P’s building was easy enough to find as well. After promising the drivers that he’d be an hour at the most, the spider made his way to the doors and walked in with his head held high. 

A female hellhound was sitting at the main desk reading a trashy-magazine. 

“Hey there,” Angel greeted with his sweetest smile. 

She barely looked at him, her eyes only glancing up for a moment before turning back to her reading. “Welcome to The I.M.P Headquarters,” she rattled off, clearly having memorized a script, “Whatcha want?” 

Angel took the indifference in stride, leaning up against her desk happily. “Who’s in charge ‘round here?” he asked, “I’ve got a few questions.” 

His request was met with a bark of laughter. The hellhound dropped the magazine gracelessly onto the desk. “Questions? What we do is pretty cut-and-dry, y’know.” 

“Who’s in charge?” Angel repeated sweetly. 

The girl rolled her eyes but seemed to concede anyway. “ _Blitzo_!” she called out loudly, “Somebody wants to talk to you!” 

A door across the room burst open ー Angel had to wonder if the imp that emerged had been waiting for someone to call his name. “What can I do for ya?” Blitzo’s broad grin was unnerving in a way as he approached, arms behind his back. 

Angel smiled as kindly as he could, mirroring the stance with his own hands hidden behind his back. “My name is Angel Dustー” he started but was promptly cut off. 

“Like the porn star?!” The imp’s grin turned to a genuine smile, too open and bright, “Wow! I’m a huge fan!” 

Angel raised a brow curiously before smiling back. He could use his fame to his advantage. “The one and only,” he cooed happily, “I’m always happy to meet a fan.”

Blitzo only seemed to grin more. “So, what can we do for you?”

“I was wondering how you have access to the living world?” Angel asked with a smile, leaning down to be eye level with the imp, “I’ve got some business to take care of.”

“Normally we don’t share that with customers,” Blitzo hummed, “But for you? I’m sure we can strike a deal.”

⧫⧫⧫ 

With the help of Blitzo’s magical book ー Angel couldn’t be bothered to remember what the damn thing was called ー getting to the living world was easy. The imp didn’t ask for a payment, only the promise of a future favour, and Angel had three hours to accomplish what he needed to do. 

So now he just had to find the bullies. He’d already been hiding among the shadows and following Gina for two hours as she walked around her hometown alone. She’d gone to the library to return some books, stopped at the candy store with her pocket change, and now she was sitting on a swing in the park. 

There hadn’t been a sign of any bullies and Angel was starting to get nervous that they wouldn’t show up. Perhaps it was for the best though; maybe they’d found some other kid to pick on and Gina was safe? 

Angel was ready to cut his losses and head back home when the first shout came.

“Hey guys, _look_! It’s the little baby!” A teenager with acne scars and a crooked nose was standing a few feet away from Gina now, a group of four rag-tag teens following behind him. He was pointing accusingly at the little girl.

To her credit, Gina seemed to be trying to ignore them. She continued to swing in silence. 

“Why is your hair so dark?” the punk asked ー he was talking too loud, as though he needed to draw attention to himself, which made Angel roll his eyes in annoyance. “You look like a vampire!” 

Now or never, right? Angel couldn’t stand one more insult being thrown towards his defenseless friend.

“Hey!” he shouted as he stepped out of the shadows, “Why don’t you pick on somebody yer own size!” 

All eyes turned to Angel ー including Gina’s surprised gaze. The teenagers all seemed to fight with shock, confusion, and fear at the sight of the spider-demon. 

He grinned and strolled towards them all casually. “Y’know,” Angel continued, staring directly at the ring-leader of the brats, “When I was your age, I didn’t go pickin’ on little girls. It’s not classy.” 

None of them answered. They all seemed too interested in staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Nothing to say?” he questioned sweetly, finally reaching his destination directly in front of the crooked-nosed boy. “That’s fine. I have something important to tell you anyway.” 

“Me?” the boy pathetically squeaked. 

Angel nodded with a sly smirk on his lips. “Yes, you,” he agreed with a laugh. “I came up here from Hell. Can you believe that?”

The bully shook his head, whimpering pitifully. 

“It’s true!” Angel told him, grabbed the boys’ shoulder to gently shake him. “I came up here for one specific reason. That little girl?” He gestured absently towards Gina but didn’t look at her, unsure what expression he’d find on her face, “She’s a good friend of mine. She says you’ve been throwin’ rocks at her and callin’ her names. So now I’m here to tell you to _knock it off_ if you know what’s good for ya. Make sense?”

The teenager nodded enthusiastically. He looked terrified. 

_Good._

Angel released him with a nod. “Good. Now _scram_.” 

It took a second of shocked silence before the group of teenagers turned and bolted, shouting at each other as they did. 

Angel didn’t bother paying attention to what they were saying. Instead, he turned to finally look at Gina. He was happy to see her grinning at him. “You okay?” he asked with a smile as he walked over to sit in the swing next to her. 

“Yes,” she told him happily. 

“Good,” he replied, “If they keep bothering you, let me know. Next time I’ll do a bit more than scare ‘em.” 

She giggled happily. “Thank you, Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission piece for Tumblr User **@anitoonzforever** ; Gina is her original character. 
> 
> Want a commission? Find me on Tumblr **@finally-isaac**


End file.
